


First Time

by Quinnion



Series: YOI Kink Meme Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character, Yuri!!! on Ice Kink Meme, trans!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Yuuri is a transgender guy and since he and Viktor kissed at the Cup of China he's worried about what their relationship entails since he's not out to him. When things get heated in the bedroom Yuuri is faced with the decision to either come out to Viktor or push him away when he really doesn't want to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a fic a wrote in response to this [ prompt ](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/153235409009/yuuriviktor-transyuuri-and-oral-sex-rating) on the yoi kink meme tumblr. I hope you like it!

Yuuri came out to his parents when he was about twelve years old and with a little bit of convincing and very long conversations they accepted him; before he knew it he was on the fast track to transitioning. Thankfully all of this happened before he hit puberty and didn’t have to deal with getting periods or having breasts. 

By the time Yuuri started skating competitively he was already living as his true gender but because of the scandal that would arise and the attention he would get he never came out to anyone and only his family and the people he knew before he transitioned knew. 

Yuuri didn’t struggle with his sexuality as much as he did his gender; he always knew he liked guys and that never posed much of a problem thankfully. Because of his secret trans identity he avoided pursuing relationships or any physical touching besides hugging and kissing; he didn’t want anyone to find out and then spread the secret. 

Viktor ended up being his first kiss at the Cup of China and he wasn’t so sure what that entailed. Yuuri has had feelings for Viktor for a long time but he never thought he’d actually have the chance to be with him; even the hugs and physical affection were a shock to him.

A few days after the Cup of China Viktor and Yuuri were in their hotel room, packing up their things in preparation for their flight to Russia. Viktor sighs in relief as he finally finishes up and zips up his tightly packed suitcase. He flops down on the bed and checks his watch, “Hey Yuuri,” he says, looking up at him, “We still have a few hours until we need to leave. What do you wanna do?” he asks

Yuuri shrugs a bit and sets his suitcase down on the floor, “I don’t know. Maybe we can watch some TV?” he suggests. Viktor nods a bit and grabs the remote, turning on the television. Yuuri hums softly and lays down on the bed next to Viktor, looking up on the screen as the older man flips through the channels. 

Viktor sighs in defeat when he can’t find anything good, “There’s nothing on,” he mutters, pouting. 

Yuuri chuckles and shrugs, “It’s all in chinese anyways. I can’t understand much.” 

Viktor nods and rolls over onto his side, cupping Yuuri’s face with his hand, “Well maybe we can occupy ourselves with something else,” he purrs.

Yuuri’s eyes widen and he blushes lightly, “Like what?” he says back playfully, pushing back his nervousness.

Viktor grins, “Like this,” he says before he presses their lips together. Yuuri smiles and returns the kiss passionately, letting one hand rest on the back of Viktor’s neck. The kiss gets heated pretty quickly and soon Viktor’s tongue is pushing past Yuuri’s lips to explore his mouth.

Yuuri moans softly and lets his hands wander over Viktor’s body; he touches his muscled chest and trails his fingers down his biceps. He can’t help feel jealous of Viktor’s perfect body. 

Viktor breaks the kiss in favor of Yuuri’s neck, he latches his lips onto the pale skin and sucks lightly. Yuuri tilts his head back and lets out a breathy moan. While Viktor marks him Yuuri slips his hands under the man’s chest, touching every inch of his skin. 

Viktor pants and bites down on Yuuri’s neck, eliciting a quiet cry. Viktor smirks and works his way down Yuuri’s neck until he reaches his collarbone. Yuuri gasps when Viktor suddenly rolls them over so he’s on top and straddling his hips.

Viktor pulls back and looks down at Yuuri, chuckling when he sees his slightly shocked expression. He takes off his own shirt before stripping Yuuri of his. He leans down and kisses down Yuuri’s chest, swirling his tongue around his nipples. 

Yuuri squirms a bit and moans softly, running his hands over Viktor’s back and shoulders.

Viktor tentatively licks Yuuri’s nipple and looks up at him, “I can’t wait to suck you,” he whispers seductively. 

Yuuri blushes hard at that and frowns slightly when he feels Viktor move his hand down to unbutton his pants. He quickly grabs Viktor’s wrist and the man above him freezes, stopping everything.

Viktor pulls his hand away and frowns, “Is everything okay?” he asks worriedly, “Do you want to stop?”

Yuuri sighs unevenly and shakes his head, “No, I don’t want to stop..”

Viktor tilts his head and furrows his brow in confusion, “Then what’s wrong?”

Yuuri looks away from him and fidgets with his fingers, “There’s something I need to tell you,” he mutters.

Viktor sits back slightly and nods, “Okay. What is it?”

Yuuri takes a few deep breathes to calm himself, “I...I wasn’t born right,” he mutters, “I mean...I wasn’t born with the usual parts,” he says, hoping Viktor understands.

Yuuri’s vague explanation only makes Viktor more confused, “Wait, what does that mean?”

Yuuri shifts his hips a bit and bites the inside of his cheek, “I...I don’t have a dick,” he manages to get out.

Viktor still doesn’t seem to understand, “Wait what? What happened to it?”

Yuuri lets out a nervous laugh, “Nothing happened. It was never there,” he explains, “I’m...I’m transgender. I was born with the body of a girl, essentially.” 

Viktor’s eyes widen when he realizes what Yuuri is trying to say and nods slowly, “Okay.”

Yuuri frowns slightly, “W-what...Okay?”

Viktor smiles, “I’m okay with it,” he says firmly, “and I understand if you don’t want to continue.”

Yuuri smiles widely and quickly shakes his head, “No! I do want to continue...I just wasn’t sure you would want to.”

Viktor shrugs a bit, “I don’t really care what your body looks like. As long as you’re still Yuuri,”

Yuuri sighs contently and grins, “Thank you for saying that...Are you going to keep going or what?” Viktor laughs at Yuuri’s forwardness and smirks before he leans back down to suck on his nipple.

Yuuri gasps and arches his back, letting out a low moan. Viktor slowly moves his hands back down, giving Yuuri the chance to stop him as he carefully unbuttons his pants. Once he’s sure Yuuri is okay with it he tugs down his pants and discards them.

Viktor pulls away slightly and looks down at Yuuri, “I still want to make you feel good though,” he says, “If you’re okay with it, I’d like to eat you out.”

Yuuri blushes hard and nods a bit, “I-I’m okay with it,” he says, getting increasingly nervous. Viktor smiles gently and moves down between Yuuri’s legs, spreading them a bit wider so he can settle between them. He puts his hands on Yuuri’s thighs and caresses them gently, causing the younger man under him to shudder. Viktor smirks and kisses his thighs as well, trying to make Yuuri more comfortable before he officially starts.

Once he feels Yuuri start to relax he hooks his thumbs over the waistband of his underwear and pulls them down, revealing his arousal. Viktor is a bit surprised to see how coarse the hair is but he doesn't mind; he also notices his clit is enlarged. Viktor hasn’t really seen anything like this before but he decides he likes it. While Viktor is staring at his crotch Yuuri prays that he doesn’t back out; he knows his parts aren’t the most typical so he’s afraid Viktor might be freaked out.

All of Yuuri’s worries melt away when he feels Viktor lean forward and gives a tentative lick to his clit. Yuuri gasps and moans, feeling himself get wetter. Viktor smiles, glad that his lover liked that, and continues licking at the sensitive bud.

Viktor slowly moves his tongue down and runs them over Yuuri’s folds, tasting his slightly sour wetness on his tongue. He uses two fingers to spread Yuuri’s lips so he can get deeper. 

Yuuri reaches down and threads his fingers through Viktor’s hair, gripping it hard as he continues. Viktor flattens out his tongue and slides it up the length of Yuuri’s slit, causing his body to jolt at the sensation, “Fuck..” he whispers. 

Since Yuuri’s clit is larger than most Viktor can suck it much like he would do a cock. He wraps his lips around it and sucks lightly, bobbing up and down to mimic what giving head would look like. 

Yuuri moans louder and pants, rocking his hips slightly, silently asking for more as he looks down to watch, “Viktor!” he moans, “that feels so good...Please. Inside,” he mutters, not really wanting to need to elaborate.

Viktor gets the message and sucks for a moment longer before he moves his tongue lower, reaching Yuuri’s entrance. He circles the hole teasingly, getting a few whines to escape Yuuri’s lips, “Just do it Viktor,” he begs, “I need it inside.”

Viktor groans softly at the begging and feels himself get more aroused but ignores it in favor of paying attention to Yuuri’s needs. Viktor finally slides his tongue inside of Yuuri and he arches his back off the bed, spreading his legs wider as he moans.

Viktor smirks at the reaction and slowly starts thrusting his tongue, pushing it deeper inside every time plunges it back inside. Yuuri’s moans crescendo and his hips start moving on their own, pushing Viktor’s face and tongue in deeper.

Viktor grips Yuuri’s hips and pulls him closer, making lewd squelching noises as he picks up the pace. Yuuri pants heavily and tilts his head back, letting his jaw hang open which lets a bit of drool drip down onto his chin, “Fuck, Viktor! My cock please,” he manages to choke out between moans, “Touch it please.”

Viktor assumes Yuuri is referring to his clit and moves one hand up to rub two fingers against his sensitive clit. Yuuri’s leg start trembling and he mewls erotically as his climax approaches. Viktor keeps thrusting his tongue deeper, curling up to search for his sweet spot. 

Yuuri cries out in pleasure when Viktor brushes against the spot, getting even wetter, “Ah! I’m gonna-!” he calls out, getting cut off by his own moan.

Viktor rubs Yuuri’s clit between his fingers as he keeps up the pace. Yuuri bucks his hips against Viktor’s face and throws his head back. He squeezes his eyes shut as his orgasm washes over him, releasing onto Viktor’s tongue, his thighs tightening around his head. 

Yuuri’s whole body twitches at the intense pleasure and his mouth hangs open in a silent scream. Viktor works him through his orgasm and keeps licking his arousal. Yuuri pants heavily and finally collapses onto the bed, his legs falling open. Viktor gives a few more licks and swallows down some more of Yuuri’s juices before he pulls back.

Viktor grins and looks down at his totally fucked out boyfriend. He licks his lips and wipes his mouth, some of his wetness having gotten on his chin and nose. Yuuri is too tired to try and cover himself and lays there, shamelessly naked, as he catches his breath. 

Yuuri looks up at Viktor through hazy eyes and smiles tiredly, “Thank you for that. You...you don’t know how much that meant to me,” he whispers. 

Viktor smiles and leans forward, pecking Yuuri’s lips, “Was that your first?”

Yuuri blushes and nods a bit, “Was it good?” Viktor adds. 

Yuuri chuckles and grins, “Yes it was. I didn’t think it would be that good.” 

Viktor lays down next to Yuuri and wraps around him, “Anytime honey,” he says as he nuzzles against him, obviously a bit fan of cuddling. Yuuri rolls over onto his side and presses his small frame against Viktor’s chest, feeling safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
